venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Paranormal Entity
'''Paranormal Entities, '''otherwise known as '''Ghosts, '''are the undead spirits of a corpse. They are hunted down by P.I.E. Levels *Level 0: nigh undetectable, barley exists within this plane of reality, supernaturally delicious. *Level 1: can only be detected by equipment. *Level 2: able to be seen with the naked eye, able to effect electrical equipment. *Level 3: has a physical form, can move things. *Level 4: can cause human bodily problems, Contains mind powers, can change shape. *Level 5: can make you see what it wants you to see, plays mind tricks, contains more advanced mind powers. *Level 6: can control minds and possess, manipulate, teleport physical objects *Level 7: expert shape-shifting abilities can manipulate matter and energy slightly *Level 7.6894503.01 (rare variation) *Level 7.6894503.02 (rare variation) *Level 8: extreme levels of matter and energy manipulation,can generate holes in reality *Level 9: capable of using dark magic, can teleport self and others to pocket realities *Level 10: capable of creating other entities *Level 11: extreme expert of dark arts, often a shape shifter of sorts *Level 12: capable of possessing hundreds of living and/or non living thing at once *Level 13: most durable of all levels, though this is only due to almost never having physical form, technically a Parasite, feeding on the minds and bodies of more powerful beings *Level 14: can create small universes and large amounts of entities. *Level 15: extremely dangerous to every surrounding person, destroys planets and creates entire species of lesser entities(though only through great strain and effort). Usually in space. Tend to give of a personal death shriek to herald their coming. Anything above this is usually too powerful for pie to handle. *Level 16: extremely rare and have god-like powers. They can manipulate anything they want, summon anything at will, are near invincible and can control a person to the extent that they aren't detectable in any way. They are also the only ghosts that can resist and break mirrors/reflective surfaces. Their only weaknesses are the British Disco and exotic cheese and spices. *Level 17 *Level 18 *Level 19 *Level 20 *Level 21 *Level 22 *Level 23 *Level 24 *level 25: extremely rare variation, powerful as a level 16, level 25 entities show compete grasp and control over trans dimensional travel, but lack any other high level weaknesses. Reported entities These are the creatures that have appeared on the Venturiantale channel that have been (or can be) classified using the P.I.E power levels. Note: not all recorded entities have been encountered and or classified by P.I.E, thus this is mostly assumed.it should also be noted that many entities have varying power levels and as such have been given the their lowest to highest power levels accordingly. * Toilet Toucher: levels 6-16 * Prince Fang: levels 5-14 * Aimee: level 5 * Jeremy Acachalla : level 4 * Jimmy Casket : levels 4-7 * Stardust Sprinkleshine: levels 7-10 * Cardboard Friend levels 5-7 * Maxwell Acachalla: level 7.6894503.02 * Pokemon based ghost: levels 5-12 * Mario and Luigi: levels 4-5 * Possessed objects (Prop hunt): levels 2-4 *Slenderman: levels 5-15 *Teletubbies: levels 4-7.6894503.01 *Chef Chakalata Soup: levels 7-25 *Moleman: Level 4 *Cackasneaker Man: level 16 * Dark Lord Zuul: level 15 *Kitty Cat Demon: level 25 *Dragon Ghost: level 5 *Werewolfs: levels 3-4 *Johnny Ghost: level 14 (as Johnny ghost claims whenever he becomes a specter) * the possesed lamp of the 19th century: level 13 * FNAF Animatronics: levels 3-12 * The House Keeper: level 14 * The Ghosts of the Military Morons: levels 3-5 * FNAF Ghost Children: levels 4-5 * FNAF Cupcakes: level 0 * Fred Spooker's ghost: level 12 * Elmo ghost: level 12 weaknesses,fighting techniques and valuable weaponry Many of these creatures have weaknesses that can be used to detain,destroy or distract the paranormal beings. Examples of such exploits follow. *Rust: Beings of the 13th dimension are deathly allergic to rust of all kinds. *upside down trash can: Upside down trash cans are an insult to ghost and they tend to avoid such displays. * ethereal lasso: a lasso comprised of light, detains intangible beings. * ghost bomb: used only during an infestation, is the equivalent of a nuke. * the power of exercise:(''Note only used in one instance '') A fighting technique that involves exercising and wailing on a ghostly opponent with a dumbbell. Capable of beating a ghost's presence out of an inanimate object. * nuclear reactor: used to drain level 16's of their godlike powers,may cause a meltdown. * mirrors: entities of levels 3-16 can be compelled to leave a certain area if they notice their own reflection in a mirror. Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Ghost Category:Species Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Super natural Category:P.I.E Category:Faction Category:Pokemon